Oliver Time
Oliver Time is one of the many sons of Father Time. He's in charge of the year 1997, but hasn't yet fully taken over his time related duties. Personality Oliver is a rather quiet, somewhat shy boy, but not unfriendly. He's very used to being overshadowed and falling into the background due to having over 2 million siblings, and due to his partial deafness. At times he may seem unattentive or uninterested, but usually that's due to the fact that he didn't hear what someone said to him. He works really hard to hide his disability though, not wanting to be treated differently due to it. He's very creative, and enjoys story telling and motion capture, which leads him into film and photography projects. Physical Appearance At first glance Ollie looks very much human; at second glace you know other wise. Like many of his siblings, he has lavender eyes, and pastel hair. His hair is shaggy and light teal in color, and he constaly wears a tan/brown aviators hat. He also has freckles, which is a slightly unusual trait in his family. He is also always seen with a time medallion for transportation between his home at the Hall of Time, and Earth. Classical Monster Ollie is the son of the Father Time, who is typically not portrayed as a monster, but is an immortal. Reltationships Family Ollie's father is Father Time, and very much resembles the classical interpretaon of an old bearded man in a blue robe. Ollie's mother, though yet to be seen, has been stated as being the Sandman's sister, and having rainbow hair. Ollie's relationship with his parents hasn't really been explored, but it is assumed to be fairly well off despite the fact that both adults seem to be constaly busy. Ollie has over 2 million siblings, but is closest with his "decade clique" which includes his older brother Justin and older sisters Centura and Arena, all of whom attend Monster High. Should also know that, despite causing the accident that caused his deafness, Ollie bares no ill will towards his much older brother Stepan Time. On his mother's side, Ollie's uncle is the Sandman, and has only one cousin named Sandi Manning. It should be noted that the Time family is not related to the Dentata family in any way shape or form. However, due to the Tooth Fairy and Father Time both being legendary figures, the two familes are quite close, and sometimes consider each other unoffically family. Friends Ollie is most often found in teh company of Garner Goyle and Seth Gorgon. The three are known for hanging out with girls mostly, so they often talk about that, or make fun of Ollie for his fanclub of stalkers. Howleen Wolf, Prizma Dentata, Howie Moon, Bella Bominable and Seri Gorgon are also part of his usual circle of friends. He also is good friends with Marie Toulon, since they are two of the few students at MMS that can communicate with sign languae fluently. Romance Ollie is hopelessly in love with Prizma Dentata, but due to her very public crush on his brother Justin, he has yet to act upon the feelings. He nearly tried when he thought she was done with her crush, but upon finding out she wasn't, he seemed to "give up" on the idea. However, it has been hinted at that maybe in a few years he will tell her how he feels and the two could become a couple. Currently though, both Howie Moon and Bella Bominable (both of whom are Prizma's best friends) have very public crushes on him. Typically Ollie is either unaware of their affections, or trying to escape from them, but there is a chance that he may try to persue a relationship with one or both of them in due time. But even that, for now, seems to be a daunting task for him. Clothing Basic Ollie wears a long skeeved, teal and white stripped shirt with blue jeans. He has his signature aviator's cap, as well as his time medallion around his neck. He also wears teal and white sneakers. Night of the Living Dorks Unavailable. Frost Bitten He has a purple and blue stripped sweater on over a button down white shirt, and khaki pants with a brass buckled belt. He wears brown loafers, and still has his signature aviator's cap. His time medallion is missing though. Trivia *Ollie attends Monster Middle School, not Monster High *Ollie was created specifically as a love interest for Prizma Dentata *Ollie's name is a pun on the phrase "all over time"; he was nearly anmed "Otto" for the pun "out of time" *His "human name" is Oliver Thyme *His "gender bender name" is Olivia Time *Ollie is the only known deaf member of the Time family Category:Original Characters Category:KPenDragon's Characters Category:Monster Middle Schoolers Category:Males Category:Father Time